Spiderman and his amazing Friends - New episode thing
by mondomartinez.62
Summary: This story is just something I had thought of for a school project. Please let me know what you think.


Black Cats Birthday

Stan Lee - "Now back to Peter Parker, last seen completing an experiment in his room."

*Here is peter working hard on his new formula for his webbing – Clock on wall sees time laps from 10:12 to 11:53 – Next we see peter asleep with his head down at the desk - Peter is woken up by his spider sense .*

Bobby – "Peter wake up!" As bobby slams the door open. "Time to go prowl the city with Angelica!"

*Peter wakes in confusion*

Peter – "Wait huh? We are going out tonight? For what?"

Bobby – "How could you forget! We planned this almost 3 weeks ago."

*Angelica walks into the doorway of peters room.*

Angelica – "Peter! Hurry up and get ready! We need to set up for Blackcat's surprise party!"

*Peter lifting his hand to shoot his web to his open closet to grab a clean shirt*

Peter - "Okay okay. I'm getting ready guys." " But as soon as it is over we are going to go eat waffles in the morning"

Bobby - "Sounds like a great idea Pete"

Angelica – "But why waffles?"

*Peter shoots his web again to grab his shoes – As he is putting on his shoes Peter says*

Peter – "Because the Dinner just got a new waffle maker and I have been craving a waffle since I heard the news."

*Scene change – (Spider web moves across screen while playing theme song)

Stan Lee – Now that Peter has gotten ready, the gang is making their way through the town to find the perfect gift for Blackcat.

Angelica – "So does anyone know what Blackcat would want as a gift for her birthday?"

Bobby - "A ball of yarn maybe?"

Peter – "Bobby! That is childish!"

*While peter says this the group is still giggling*

Peter - "I think I know! Since she is always stealing jewels, maybe we should get her a necklace?"

Angelica – "Ohh yes! She would love that"

Bobby – "But we should actually buy the necklace for her not steal it, haha."

Peter – "Of course Bobby, haha."

Stan Lee – As the group walked around town they cross the jewelry store 24 Hour Jewels

Peter – "If you guys see anything good call the rest of us to see if we all like it."

Bobby & Angelica – "Okay."

Stan Lee As the 3 of them wander around looking into the cases all hope was lost until…

Peter – "Guys! I think I found something!"

*As Bobby and Angelica walk towards Peter, Peter admires the jewl with its fine cuts of diamond on the necklace. The pendent on the center was a black diamond cut into the shape of a tear drop.*

Angelica – "Great eye Peter! Looks amazing!"

Bobby - "Most definenatly Pete."

Peter – Speaking towardsteh 24 Hour Jewels worker- "Excuse me miss can we get this one with the black diamond please."

*Now we see the 3 walking out of the 24 Hour Jewels*

Angelica – "So how are we going to plan this surprise party for Blackcat again?"

Peter – "Well Angelica, we are going to post an ad on the wicked web that will say "Jewels of the Queen" at the warehouse downtown being shipped in tonight."

Bobby – "What if the Green Goblin or Sandman sees the ad?"

Peter – "That won't be a problem. Blackcat will see it first because she is probably the only only awake at this time."

Bobby – "Ohh yeah you are probably right Pete."

Stan Lee – Now we find our Heroes at the warehouse at the shipping yards, setting up the decorations for the party.

Angelica – "Looks amazing Peter! But can you try and get the banner a little higher?"

Peter – "Yeah no problem Angelica" Peter shoots a web up to the rafters to propel himself upwards. Peter then shoots webbing to the corners of the banner and holds them to the rafter. He then cuts the old webbing.

Peter – "How's that Angelica?"

Angelica – "Perfect! Thank you Peter!"

Peter – "Hey Bobby what are you working on?"

Bobby – "Oh Im just working on a few things for the party, one is a flawless Ice disco ball and the other is a Egyptian cat."

Peter & Angelica "Cool !" As they both say with wide eyes.

Peter – "Angelica can you heat up the food please?"

*Angelica heats up the food by holding her flamed hand under the foil trays holding the food*

Angelica – "All done Peter."

Peter – "Thanks!"

*Cuts to outside warehouse and see the cars pulling up to the parking lot*

*We see 4 different cars, the first has three of the X-Men members professor Xavier, Rogue and Jean. The next car has another three members Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine. Out of nowhere Daredevil walking from behind a shipping crate.*

*We see the groups walking in to the ware house as they walk in Peter, Bobby and Angelica have already changed in to their hero forms. *

Peter – "Okay everyone Black cat will be here soon! So everyone please get ready."

*Everyone rushes to the other side of the food tables. Right after everyone starts to settle down was when they all hear the window from the second floor open. They all wait until they can see Black cat.*

*And once they see her.*

Everyone – "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Angelica – "So glad you made it!"

*Black cat begins to climb down from the second floor so that she can greet everyone.*

Black cat – "Wow guys! I did not see this coming. So can I take a guy that the Queens jewels aren't really here?"

Everyone – "Hahahaha."

Bobby – " Haha yeah sorry about that Cat. But we do have something for you tonight."

Peter – " Here you go cat this is from all of us, hope you like it" As Peter has a smile on his face.

*Peter is handing her a small black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it."

*Black cat begins to untie the ribbon and slides the lid off the box.*

Black cat – "Awww this is wonderful! Thank you everyone!"

Peter – " This is probably you first necklace you don't have to steal, haha."

Black cat – " Well you're not wrong about that one, haha."

*We see everyone laughing and beginning to get plates of food as the screen fades black*


End file.
